Burt's Sleepless Night
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Burt meets Adam and, like a dad would, worries a lot. Written for Kadam week at tumblr.


**Pairing: **Kadam**  
Words: **948**  
Genre: **humour**  
Rating: **harmless ^^**  
Summary: **Burt meets Adam and, like a dad would, worries a lot. Written for Kadam week at tumblr.

**Burt's Sleepless Night**

Burt can't sleep. Carole told him to get over himself hours ago, but as much as he tells himself he's being ridiculous, it's not working. He's lying awake, and he's listening. Then… he hears it.

At first, he isn't sure if he's imagining it- he's really tired by now and it's been the only thing on his mind all night. But when he hears it again, he throws off the blankets, gets up, and reaches for his shotgun.

_"__No! Please! Don't…Ughn…please…don't…"_

Burt literally sees red at the sound of his son's pleading voice and he kicks open the door of Kurt's bedroom, flips on the light and aims at the bed.

_"__Please, Sherlock…don't jump…John loves you…"_ Kurt sighs in his sleep, writhing against the sheets, before the crash of the door wakes him up and he sits up with a start, clawing at the eye mask on his face to pull it off and see what woke him. "Dad?" he asks blearily, blinking against the light. "Is that you?"

Burt immediately lowers the gun and stares at Kurt. He's all alone, wearing a decent pair of monogrammed silk pyjamas, and has clearly just been dreaming until he stormed in. Burt can feel his hands shake with adrenaline, and if Kurt knew how fast his heart is pounding he would probably insist they call the doctor right away. Burt takes a few steadying breaths before replying.

"Sorry, Kurt. You were having a nightmare."

Kurt, now taking in the gun for the first time, raises an eyebrow. "You _do _realise that you can't actually _shoot _the Bogeyman, right dad?" he asks drily. Burt shrugs and quickly puts the gun aside, leaning it against the wall. Kurt runs a hand through his hair and pats the side of his bed. "Is everything okay?" he asks gently. "You look tired."

Burt sits down by his son's legs and sighs. "I was just up, thinking," he confesses. "I know you're all grown up now and you're off to college in New York and meeting new people and that's fine, I want you to…but this week in the doctor's office I just realised once again how I won't always be around to take care of you. You're my little boy, Kurt, and I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you or taking advantage-"

"Is this about Adam?" Kurt interrupts him. "I thought you liked him."

Burt winces. Kurt's boyfriend had flown in to Lima directly after his midterms to meet Burt and Carole and join Kurt for Regionals. He had been very charming and Carole had already pretty much adopted him as a third son. But Burt was still sceptic. It was his job as a father.

"I do! He's very polite and mature and- that's just it, Kurt. He's 22. He'll graduate next year. He's gonna be on this whole other page of his life, you know, getting a job, wanting to start a family maybe-" Burt argues. He did not tell Blaine 'no' only to have the next guy propose to his teenage son!

Kurt takes his hand and squeezes it softly. "We're taking it slow, dad. And I mean _real_ slow. He's incredibly patient and he would never make me do anything I don't want. You know, sometimes he's _so_ careful around me it really just makes me want to rip off his beanie and push him up against the mirror in the NYADA dance room and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Burt quickly cuts him off. "Please, I'm your father."

Kurt smirks. It's his revenge for his dad mentioning 'old people sex with Carole' and he takes a moment to enjoy it. "Really, dad," he continues, "Weren't _you_ the one who said you wanted grandbabies?"

Burt lets out a frustrated huff of breath. "Yeah, but not _now_! More like, in ten or twenty years…"

Kurt chuckles. "We'll be sure to wait until you're ready, okay?" he promises. Burt nods grudgingly.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I know, dad."

"So who's Sherlock?"

"Let's not get into that," Kurt replies, grinning, and settles back into his pillows. Burt gets up from the bed and reaches for his shotgun. Still very tired and uncoordinated, he knocks it over and it slams to the ground with a loud clang. Both Hummel men stare at each other in shock for a moment. It didn't go off, but it was loud enough to wake the whole house.

A few seconds later, the door slams open again. Adam, dressed in a plain tshirt and boxershorts and holding up one of Finn's basketball trophies like a club, stands in the doorway, his eyes a little wild.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asks urgently, taking in the scene in the room. As he sees Burt, he lowers the trophy and clears his throat, self-consciously pulling down the hem of his shirt where it has ridden up on his midriff. "I, uh… I thought someone was breaking into the house," he explains, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "I guess I've lived in New York for too long." He bites his lip. "Is that… is that a shotgun?"

Burt grins. "It's not loaded," he confesses, and then pulls a strict face. "But I do own a lot of heavy machinery too." Adam pales and nods obligingly, hint understood.

"Okay, I think we all need to get back to sleep now," Kurt suggests. "Or we'll fall asleep during Regionals." He looks at Adam and smiles. He loves the man's bed hair. It's all kinds of adorable. He wished his dad wouldn't make him sleep in Finn's room (but his roof, his rules, he supposed). "Now, who wants to kiss me goodnight first?"


End file.
